Mr Blue Sky
by hetaliantastic
Summary: my "little bit of everything" AU. ( spamano mostly, with some gerita and ruscan / pruita most likely. spamano angst, yaoi, bxb.) rated T for now. I'm not sure what I'm doing with this AU / fanfiction tbh, so just bear with me for a little bit. VERY, VERY loosely based on the movie "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind".


_snap._

another photo taken, and another photo sent.

lovino smiled, wickedly. the person on the other side of the chat was clearly impressed with him.

 **yellowbirdgil:** _wow._

lovino bit his lip as he saw that the man typing out another message.

 **yellowbirdgil:** _you are so incredibly sexy, lovino. you make daddy proud, baby boy._

the usually angry italian cocked his head to the side cutely, reaching to fix the little g-string he wore. he typed out a reply.

 **zuccherobambino:** _thank you, daddy. ;)_

the italian sat cross-legged on his bed, exiting the chat with "yellowbirdgil". he began reading all of the message requests he had gotten during work. he usually got at least 20, but today must have been his lucky day.

"mio cazzo dio!" he half-shouted. "forty requests?"

his eyes were wide as he scrolled through multiple pages of texts from men ranging from ages 20-50. he deleted a few obvious creeps, but when he was about to swipe left on a certain man, the profile picture caught his eye.

it showed a hispanic man, probably around 24, who had round glasses and bright green eyes, smiling into the camera with pearly white teeth.

lovino stared for a minute, admiring this man's beauty, before swiping right, and typing a message to him.

 **spicytomato:** _Hola, pretty boy._

lovino felt a little bit of drool come from his mouth reading the text the man sent him. he wiped it, embarrassed, and typed a quick reply back.

 **zuccherobambino:** _well ciao to you, daddy._

lovino anxiously picked at the jewels on the lacy black g-string he wore.

he must have waited five minutes for a reply, before his smile faltered, and he sadly dropped his phone on his nightstand.

it was time to go downstairs and eat anyways.

slipping on his lululemon tights, and a flower-covered gucci hoodie (courtesy from his richest sugar daddy), he padded down the stairs.

"vene?" he called, running a small hand through his hair, avoiding his curl.

"si, fratello?" his brother called back, obviously in the living room.

"is your dumbass husband here?" lovino asked, opening the fridge, and observing what was inside of it.

"ja, lovino. i'm here." his brother's husband answered. "mad?"

lovino grumbled, his head still in the fridge.

"i'll take that as a yes." the man answered, chuckling along with lovino's brother, feliciano.

feliciano let out a loud gasp, jumping up from both the couch, and his husband's hold on him.

"lovi, a man came by asking for you when you were asleep!" feliciano said hurriedly, running into the kitchen.

lovino flinched. "what did he look like?" he turned to his brother, a little carton of yogurt in his hands.

feliciano scratched his head, his gaze flitting to the floor. "he...uh...i think he was-"

"he was massive, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and who i think was his sister beside him." ludwig called from the living room.

lovino went pale. lars had finally found him, hadn't he?

feliciano shrugged, and rested his elbows on the counter island, gazing at his brother, who was pale-faced.

"ah, lovi! you are white as paper!" feliciano giggled, and lovino's face turned bright red as he glared at his brother.

"where did the man say he was going...fratello." lovino spat.

"he only said he was going home. after i told him you weren't awake." feliciano said, his voice muffled by his fists on his cheeks.

lovino let out a sigh. now was not the time to deal with lars.

he dumped the contents of the yogurt into his mouth, tossing the container into the sink.

"i'm going out!" lovino called to feliciano and ludwig, as he ran up the stairs. "i won't be back for whatever shitty dinner you guys have."

as lovino got to his room, he applied a little bit of lip gloss, and ran a small brush through his eyebrows.

 _goddamn, i look cute as fuck!_

lovino chuckled to himself as he opened his closet, revealing a pair of cute puma shoes. he slipped them on, and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone from his night stand.

he ran down the stairs, and quickly grabbed a light pink windbreaker.

"bye, whores." lovino yelled, slamming the big front door behind him.

he walked to the garage, and opened it to reveal his car. it wasn't as fancy as his brother's, but lovino made do.

he slipped into the driver seat, and he was about to press the gas, when a notification popped up on his phone. his eyebrows furrowed, and lovino reached down to look.

spicytomato sent you a photo

his eyes widened, and he quickly opened the app he used for sugar daddy dating. he hesitated, holding his breath, before clicking the chat.

lovino felt heat pool up in his lower regions.

 _he sent me a dick pic! on the first day!_

lovino thought, looking closer at the image.

 _wow...he's pretty big too. can't say i'm not impressed._

lovino puffed out his chest, and tugged down his tights a little to show off his g-string.

 _snap._

the photo was sent, and almost immediately, was read by the man on the other line.

 **spicytomato:** _Dios mio, tan sexy. How about we go out today...for some fun ;)_

lovino jumped a little in excitement for a possibility of meeting up with a new pimp. he quickly typed out a message.

 **zuccherobambino:** _of course ;) where do you want to meet?  
_  
lovino bit his lip, and squirmed in his seat.

 **spicytomato:** _how about that high-end mall on the corner of 4th street? i'll be waiting for you at the front...  
_  
lovino's chest filled with butterflies, as he sent a message in reply.

 **zuccherobambino:** _i'll see you in 5, daddy._

throwing his phone into the back seat, lovino pressed the ignition on his car, and backed out if the driveway.

he drove really fast in excitement, so instead of taking 5 minutes, he took only 2.

parking his car, lovino grabbed whatever things he threw into the backseat, and locked his car. he scanned the small crowd in front of him for that familiar hispanic male.

a puff of smoke came from behind him, brushing warm air onto his neck.

he turned slowly, and was met with a pair of monochromatic green and blue eyes.

"hey." the man said, his voice laced with a spanish accent. he took a long drag on his vape. "you the guy i'm waiting here for?"

lovino was choked. "y-you are spicy tomato, si?" he could feel the man slowly walking towards him, backing lovino into the adjacent wall.

"si." the man said, taking another long drag. lovino couldn't help but notice that this certain male was probably a whole foot taller than him. he felt cornered, and began to feel sort of uncomfortable.

lovino shrunk a little. "are we going to go inside?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for being so nervous.

the man chuckled, and leaned back, stretching. "yes. i need to buy some clothes, and i need you to pick them out."

lovino breathed a sigh of relief now that the closeness was gone. the man winked at lovino, before he gave one final drag on his vape, slipping it into his pocket.

the two males stepped through the automatic sliding doors together, and lovino oggled at the size of the mall. sure, he had been there briefly with one of his other pimps, but never on his own time.

the man smirked, and smacked lovino's ass lightly.

lovino jumped, and plastered a fake pout on his face. he had learned not to talk back in any way to rich pimps.

as soon as the men got up the escalator, lovino clasped his hands together. "so...uh-"

"antonio." the man, said abruptly. "my name is antonio."

lovino was surprised. "antonio?" he asked. "i used to know someone named antonio...i think."

the man, antonio, froze suddenly, but regained his attitude in a split second. "yeah. i used to know someone named lovino." antonio looked downcast. "he looked almost like you, if i remember correctly."

lovino gave a half smile. "odd how things are."

antonio stole a glance down at lovino, and grinned shyly, not letting him notice.

lovino slid his wallet and phone into his pocket, looking around at all the expensive stores.

antonio noticed lovino look away, and took a second to look at the man's features.

golden brown eyes, brown hair, lightly golden skin, and soft lips.

antonio glanced further downward, smirking slightly.

luscious, curvy hips and soft thighs, followed by a nice round ass.

antonio licked his lips hungrily, but kept his testosterone level on the down-low. at least for now.

"-oi, toni. were you listening?" lovino snapped half-heartedly. "i said i want to go to versace."

antonio nodded, and glanced at versace on the second level of the mall.

"let's go then." antonio grumbled a little, upset that he was interrupted from his staring.

they got onto another escalator, when lovino took a glance at antonio's hand, before taking it in his own, lightly.

antonio grinned a little, and squeezed lovino's tiny hand.

they walked in unison to versace, where lovino was bombarded by ladies making him try on cute clothes, and antonio being repeatedly asked if lovino was single.

...to which he replied, "no."

they were probably in that store for 20 minutes, and lovino came out carrying a bag full of clothes that antonio volunteered to buy for him.

the two were generally enjoying themselves, talking about whatever was going on around them, sneaking glances at each other, and just having a good time.

but there was a moment where lovino had felt like he had been in this exact situation before. with the same man at his side.

lovino would look up at antonio, and he would see a familiar face. almost like lovino had known him for years, even though they had just met over an hour before. he was quizzical, but chose to ignore it. he was having fun, anyways.

lovino's stomach let out a loud growl, which made antonio grin.

"hungry, lovi?" he asked, letting the seemingly random, but normal feeling pet name slip from his lips.

"don't call me lovi." lovino said, giving antonio a hard glare, to which he knew was fake. lovino felt something oddly familiar about that exact conversation they just had. almost like it had happened before a long time ago.

antonio seemed to notice it too. "there is a food court, if you are hungry. or do you prefer going to your favorite, that mexican-"

"-restaurant down the street on 6th and Railroad." lovino finished, cutting antonio off. his eyebrows furrowed, and he glared at antonio. "how did you know that was my favourite restaurant?"

but antonio looked just as shellshocked as lovino did. "how did you know which restaurant i was talking about?" he asked, just as quizzically.

the two stared in silence at each other, before lovino turned away. "we can go there."

antonio smiled, and offered his hand to lovino, who gladly took it.

the two went down to the parkade, where antonio had his car.

"i'll take my car, toni. i'll see you there okay?" lovino said, unlocking their intertwined hands.

antonio gave a half-hearted smile back, missing that small hand in his own already. "i'll see you there, lovi-baby." he accidentally slipped the pet name out again.

lovino furrowed his brow, before muttering. "someone used to call me that name, too."

lovino slipped into the passenger seat in his car, and checked his phone.

 **message from:** ** _fratello_**

 _ **where are you, lovino?! ;-;**_

lovino opened his messages, and quickly typed a reply.

 _ **on a date. will be back soon. we are going out for dinner.**_

another reply from his brother popped up.

 _ **what is the man's name? did you get his number? is he hot? tell me asap!**_

lovino gently grinned at his brother's eagerness.

 **his name is antonio. he is veeeery hot. i think i really like him.**

lovino tossed his phone in the backseat, and turned on his ignition.

he didn't notice feliciano's next text message.

 **lovi...is antonio's last name carriedo?**

a/n:

 **in all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this,,, I just watched the movie "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" and,,,spamano seemed to fit, sooooooo this is what I'm calling the "little bit of everything" AU (its basically a combination of sugar daddy/sugar baby, Antonio with heterochromatic blue and green eyes AU) I dunno. I hope you enjoy? I know I like writing this. Angel wings updates soon 3 3 3**


End file.
